


ganito pala pag intrams

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, commoner!seongwu, mema na naman ako tama na pls huhuhu, pakipot!seongwu, torpeng team captain!daniel, very malanding!daniel
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: maiinis pa ba si seongwu  sa intrams ngayong taon?





	ganito pala pag intrams

**Author's Note:**

> Nagbabalik po ang inyong lingkod dito sa - MAY PUHUNAN!
> 
> charot! okay may ginawa na namang kababalaghan si inday. pagpasensyahan niyo na kapag talaga ganito kating-kati akong isulat haha minsan lang to guys. para sa inyo tong lahat! labyu! <3
> 
> BABALA: may jeje parts dito haha and di babaero si daniel. ^^

* * *

 

 

Inis na inis si Seongwu dahil sa mainit na panahon, nakasakay siya ngayon sa jeep papuntang eskwelahan nila. Panahon na naman ng mga intrams, panahon na ayaw na ayaw ni Seongwu. Abalang nagpapaypay ang binata nang tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone.

 

“Oh?”

 

_“Ang sungit mo naman kaya di ka naliligawan eh.”_

 

“Ano ba Minhyun may time ka pa talagang isingit yan?”

 

_“Tignan mo nga. Hay nako Seongwu tatanda kang binata.”_

 

“Bakit ba?”

 

_“Papunta ka na ba?”_

 

“Hhmm. Mga 30 minutes pa.”

 

_“Ano ka ba? Magsisimula na yung laban.”_

 

“Wait lang kasi. Traffic eh okay? Tsaka ikaw naman magchecheck ng attendance.”

 

_“Basta bilisan mo diyan. Alam mo naman ang sanction pag di ka nakapag-attendance ngayon.”_

 

“Oo na po Mr. Officer.”

 

~o~

 

Kung ang ibang mga estudyante ay sabik kapag intrams, iyon naman ang pagkainis ni Seongwu sa event na yun. Bakit? Dahil papasok ka lang para mag-attendance katunayang nanood at sinuportahan niyo yung department niyo. Para kay Seongwu, ay imbis na nagbabawi siya ng tulog sa bahay nila ay eto pumapasok siya. Tinitiis ang mainit na temperatura sa gitna ng mga tao sa gym.

 

Saktong papasok pa lang ang mga players ng basketball ng magkalabang department nang makarating si Seongwu sa gym. Naghihiyawan na ang lahat kaya’t lalong nainis si Seongwu.

 

Nahanap na niya kung saang part ng bleachers ang block nila. Agad naman iniabot ni Minhyun ang kanyang kamay. “Attendance slip mo?”

 

Kinuha ni Seongwu ang maliit na papel sa may bag niya. “Oh, eto. Sobrang ingay naman.” reklamo niya.

 

Umikot ang mga mata ni Minhyun habang pinipirmahan ang attendance ni Seongwu. “Syempre intrams Seongwu. Jusko naman. Tsaka basketball to.”

 

“Ano naman kung basketball? Gusto ko nang matapos to para makatulog na ako.”

 

“Alam mong kailangan tapusin yung game nato diba? Tsaka first game din ng department natin so kailangan ng madaming support.” dagdag ni Minhyun at tumabi kay Seongwu.

 

Lalong lumakas ang hiyawan nang lumabas na ang isang blondie na maputi na matangkad at mas malawak pa sa oval nila ang mga balikat, ang team captain ng varsity nila Seongwu, si Kang Daniel.

 

Tumingin ang binata sa bleachers at kumaway-kaway kasabay ng nakakasilaw na ngiti nito

 

Nabingi nang lalo si Seongwu sa ginawa ni Daniel. “Ayan na naman siya. Pa-fall na naman.” sabi nito habang nakapangalumbaba.

 

“Ha? Hindi naman siya pa-fall. Sa ayaw at sa gusto niya kaliwa’t kanan nagkakagusto sa kaniya.” depensa ni Minhyun.

 

“Edi dapat magpapanget siya. Ang daming umaasa sa kaniya lalo na sa department natin pero wala naman siyang pinipiling i-date.” sabi ni Seongwu.

 

“Baka naman kasi may gusto na siyang _iba._ ” mariin na pagkakasabi ni Minhyun sa huling salita.

 

Hindi na lang itinuloy ni Seongwu ang pag-uusap nila ni Minhyun at ibinaling ang tingin sa court. Nakita niyang nag-iikot din ang mga mata ni Daniel sa bleachers, tila may hinahanap. Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon ay biglang tumingin ang team captain sa side nila Seongwu, hindi ito sigurado kung siya ba ang tinitignan nito o yung nasa likod niya na si Somi, ang Miss Intrams 2018 nila.

 

Tumibok ng mabilis ang puso ni Seongwu sa titig ni Daniel. Akala mong nilagagay ka nito sa mahika niya. Matagal na nakatitig ang binata sa side nila bago ito tawagin ng teammate niya. Biglang natauhan si Seongwu at naisip na. _Ganito pala._ Ganito pala pag si Daniel na ang tumingin.

 

~o~

 

Nagsimula na ang first quarter ng game. Malakas at madami ang suporta ng department nila Seongwu. Kaya naman nangunguna sila sa scoring.

 

Bangko muna si Daniel ng second quarter, at nakatingin na naman ito sa side nila Seongwu.

 

“May nililigawan ba si Daniel?” tanong ni Seongwu kay Minhyun.

 

Tumingin si Minhyun sa kaniya. “Alam ko wala naman. Bakit?”

 

“Kasi napapansin ko kanina pa siya tingin ng tingin dito satin.”

 

Biglang nangiti ng nakakaloko ang bestfriend ni Seongwu. “Ahh. _Siguro_.”

 

Napataas ng kilay si Seongwu. “Ganon. Kanina pa siya nakatitig kay Somi eh.”

Todo support at cheer ang Miss Intrams sa likod ni Seongwu. Sino ba hindi gaganahan sa ganon kaganda diba?

 

Hindi naman maipinta ang reaksyon ni Minhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Napabuntong hininga na lamang ito at itinuloy na lang panonood.

 

~o~

 

Sa may court naman, habang hinihintay ang pag-sub niya sa kasunod na quarter. Tahimik lang na nakaupo si Daniel. Sinasamantala ang magandang view sa harap niya nang biglang tumabi si Dongho, sharp shooter ng team nila.

 

“Hoy! Baka malusaw.” biro nito.

 

Natawa lang si Daniel. “Ang cute niya kasi eh.”

 

“Pero torpe ka.”

 

Aminado naman si Daniel. Tama nga si Dongho. Torpe siya. “Paano gagawin ko? Hindi ko alam kung paano ko lalapitan si Seongwu.”

 

Nilagay ni Dongho ang kamay sa balikat ni Daniel. “Pare. Tapangan mo kasi.”

 

“Paano nga? Natatakot ako baka sungitan niya ako. Nagseselos na nga ako sa Minhyun na yun kasi lagi silang magkasama.” sabay pout ni Daniel.

 

“Kaya nga gumalaw-galaw ka diyan. Mamaya, try mo siyang lapitan or whatever. Try to reach him and have contact with him.” kumbinse ng teammate niya.

 

“Effective ba yon?”

 

“Hindi mo malalaman kung di mo naman gagawin.” tumakbong palayo si Dongho sa kaniya papunta sa coach nila.

 

Tumingin ulit si Daniel kay Seongwu na tila tuwang tuwa sa pinag-uusapan nila ni Minhyun. Sana kaya niya rin yon. Sana kaya niya ring pasayahin si Seongwu nang ganon. Tumayo si Daniel at sinabing, “Okay, kaya ko to.”

 

~o~

 

Natapos ang laro 98-120. Nanalo ang department nila Seongwu. Magandang panimula ito dahil sila rin ang may hawak ng title last year, kaya pursigido ang team nila.

 

Gabi na nang matapos ang laro. Hinihintay ni Seongwu si Minhyun sa labas ng building nila. Wala na rin masyadong tao doon.

 

Narinig niya ang malakas na tawanan papalapit. _“Iba talaga si Daniel. May inspirasyon kasi.”_

 

_“Oo nga! Sana lagi yung nandon tuwing laro natin. Sure win na tayo non!”_

 

Natigil ang tawanan nang makita nila si Seongwu. Tumabi si Seongwu malayo sa pinto para makadaan ang mga ito. Naiilang si Seongwu dahil lahat sila ay nakatingin sa kaniya. Yumuko na lang siya at umiwas ng tingin.

 

Nakatitig din si Daniel kay Seongwu. Nag-aalinalangan kung lalapitan ba niya ito o hindi.

 

Nakapasok na sila sa loob ng building nang inakbayan siya ni Dongho. “Ano Daniel? Palalagpasin mo na naman ba yung chance nato? Baka naman mahiya ka pa, kayo na nga lang dalawa?”

 

“Yun na nga. Kami nga lang dalawa. Tsaka first time kong mag-approach sa taong gusto ko kaya lalo akong kinakabahan eh.” sabi ni Daniel. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Daniel. Paano kung ano masabi niya kay Seongwu. Paano kung ma-turn off siya?

 

“Kung ano man yang nasa utak mo. Alisin mo yan. Ano pa silbi nung pagiging heartthrob mo sa buong campus kung ganyan ka naman.” naiinis na si Dongho sa katorpehan ng team captain nila.

 

Tumingin si Daniel sa kaniya, mata na mismo nito ang nagtatanong kung kaya ba niya. Ngumiti lang si Dongho at tinapik ang balikat ng kaibigan. “Ong Seongwu!” Sabay takbo.

 

Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata ni Seongwu at Daniel na nagkatinginan sa glass door. _Kang Dongho_! ani ni Daniel sa sarili. Nag-ipon ito ng lakas ng loob at nagpasyang lumabas at lapitan si Seongwu.

 

Nakatingin lang si Seongwu habang siya ay papalapit.

 

Hinanap muna ni Daniel ang boses niya at nagsimulang magsalita. “Uhh. H-hi?”

 

“I-ikaw ba yon?” tanong ni Seongwu.

 

“Ahh. Yung sumigaw ba? Hindi. S-si Dongho yun.” sabi ni Daniel habang nagkakamot ng batok.

 

Nakatitig lang si Seongwu kay Daniel na namumula ang mga pisngi at tenga. Siguro dahil kakatapos lang ng laro nila na halata sa pawis nito. Napansin din niya ang magandang pangangatawan nito pati na rin ang mga galit ng galit na ugat nito sa braso. Mayroon din pang dalawang nunal sa pisngi nito bukod doon sa ilalim ng kaniyang mata. Nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Seongwu na pagmasdan ang isang Adonis sa harapan niya. Kaya pala marami ang nahuhumaling sa team captain ng varsity nila. Ganito pala siya kagwapo sa malapitan.

 

Nagising na lang si Seongwu nang nakita niya na kinakaway ni Daniel ang kamay nito sa harap niya. “Seongwu?”

 

“B-bakit?” sagot ni Seongwu na kakabalik lang sa kaniyang sarili.

 

Ngumiti na naman si Daniel ng nakakasilaw. “A-no, narinig mo ba yung sinabi ko?”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Seongwu. “H-ha? Sorry. Ano yun?”

 

“P-pwede bang makuha y-yung number mo?” nauutal na pagkakasabi ni Daniel.

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Ahh. A-ano, wala lang. G-gusto lang kita maging ka-close?” sagot ni Daniel.

 

“Okay lang ba kay Somi yun?” tanong ni Seongwu. Kasi nakikita niya na madaling magselos si Somi kahit sa mga friends ni Daniel.

 

Nagtaka si Daniel bakit nasabi ni Seongwu yun. “Bakit naman hindi okay sa kaniya?”

 

“Kasi...nililigawan mo siya diba?”

 

Natawa si Daniel hindi niya alam kung doon ba sa tanong ni Seongwu o doon sa cute na reaksyon nito habang nagtatanong. “Hindi. Hindi ko siya nililigawan.”

 

“Akala ko nililigawan mo siya. Todo cheer pa nga siya sayo kanina tapos lagi kang nakatingin sa side namin.” depensa ni Seongwu.

 

“Hindi. Tsaka pinsan ko siya.” sabi naman ni Daniel.

 

Napanganga na lang si Seongwu, napahiya pa siya sa part na yun. “Ahh.”

 

Tumingin si Daniel sa kaniya na nakangiti. “Hindi naman sa kaniya ako nakatingin.”

 

Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso ni Seongwu nang nakatitig si Daniel sa kaniya. Umurong nang kaunti ang binata para iwasan ang nakakalusaw na tingin ni Daniel.

 

“Yung cellphone mo?” tanong ni Daniel.

 

“Eto bakit?” biglang kinuha ni Daniel ang cellphone ni Seongwu sa mga kamay niya. Nag-dial itong number sa phone ni Seongwu kasabay naman ng pagring nito sa kaniya.

 

Ngumiting may tagumpay si Daniel. “Okay! Nakuha ko na!” pagkakasabi nito na parang sila na yung champion sa intrams. “Thank you pala. Nanonood ka kanina.”

 

“S-syempre. May attendance kasi.” depensa ni Seongwu.

 

Sa totoo lang, sobra nang pagpipigil ang ginagawa ni Daniel para hindi halikan si Seongwu nung mga oras na yun. Nagpasiya na itong umalis bago pa mahuli ang lahat.

 

“Sige. Thank you ulit!” sabay kindat at pagtakbo palayo kay Seongwu.

 

Naiwan si Sengwu hawak ang kaniyang cellphone. Kahit gabi at malamig na. Nararamdaman ni Seongwu ang biglang pag-init ng kaniyang kapaligiran.

 

~o~

 

 _Baby_ _❤️_

 

Hi! Seongwu, nakauwi ka na?

 

_Seongwu_

 

Bakit “Baby ❤️” pangalan mo dito?

 

 _Baby_ _❤️_

 

Ahh. Haha. Wala lang.

 

_Seongwu_

 

Anong wala? Papalitan ko to.

  
  
  


_Baby_ _❤️_

 

Seongwu wag!

 

_Seongwu_

 

Bakit?

 

 _Baby_ _❤️_

 

Para ako lang yung baby mo. Ako lang!

 

**Author's Note:**

> "smooth" *insert katie price voice here*
> 
> wala na. finish na. ako naman yung tatakbo.
> 
> dapat drabble lang to eh pero tuwing may isusulat akong prompt napapahaba ko na. ;((( last ko din naman na to kasi busy na ulit. sana nagustuhan niyo pa din. hehez :)


End file.
